


baby, you're like lightning in a bottle

by jihans_sunflower



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Lots of Crying, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, but can you blame him honestly, drawn out at moments, i might infuriate you at times but i promise it's worth it, junhui can't stop kissing everybody, rest assured everybody gets a happy ending!!!, the most iconic love square of all time am i right??, the one everybody needs in their life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihans_sunflower/pseuds/jihans_sunflower
Summary: Everybody's careful, calculated, teetering around the fine lines they've created - the ones that are meant to save them all from impending destruction.___Everything comes tumbling down when Junhui wakes up one morning to Xu Minghao's name on his wrist. The same Xu Minghao that happens to be in a committed relationship with Junhui's lifelong best friend, Wonwoo.He believes things can't possibly get any more complicated, however, it's only just the beginning.





	baby, you're like lightning in a bottle

Junui's never really been a spiritual person, but he's sure the universe, or God, or whatever it is that exists out there brought him and Wonwoo together. 

Wonwoo and him fit together like two puzzle pieces - Junhui awkward, loud, outspoken where Wonwoo is calm, rational, and quiet. Wonwoo reasonable and rational where Junhui is emotional and dramatic. 

In most ways they are total opposites, but it's what makes them work. They balance each other out in the best ways. 

Junhui would take a bullet for Wonwoo without having to have a second thought about it, and he knows his best friend would do the same. 

He remembers when they were young, both of their parents thought they would end up being soulmates. Back then, the two of them would only giggle in response and talk about how their parents were crazy, but as they grew older - Junhui started to question it, too. 

Him and Wonwoo were pretty open about it, as they were with most topics, and ended up having several conversations where they discussed if they thought it could be a possibility. 

That ended quickly after they started their senior year of high school and Xu Minghao transferred to their school, though. 

When the duo first saw him, they had both gushed about how cool and handsome he was. They spent a solid month just watching him from afar, bickering back and forth about which of them should get to make a move on him.

Junhui was a sucker for Wonwoo and his pout though, and he would always put Wonwoo's happiness above his own. So, as much as he really hated the idea of it, he encouraged Wonwoo to go and talk to him. 

And that was that. Wonwoo and Minghao hit it off, and Junhui fiercely pushed down any feelings of jealousy that might be lingering about. Especially when he realized how gone Wonwoo really was for the boy. 

After that, any thoughts of ever being with Minghao (or Wonwoo, for that matter) were strictly forbidden. 

In the months that followed, things progressed between Wonwoo and Minghao, and Junhui had to be satisfied in being the third wheel.

He learned that underneath the cool persona he put on, Minghao was actually a complete dork who loved anime, dancing, reading poetry, and fashion. The two of them grew to be quite close due to their shared connection with Wonwoo, mutual love for dance, and the fact that they were both Chinese.

Junhui worked hard to convince himself it didn't mean anything when he got a sinking feeling in his gut anytime he saw his two best friends kissing or holding hands. He tried hard to ignore how his mind often drifted when the three of them were together and how he sometimes caught himself wondering what it would be like if he could touch them the way they touched each other.

Wonwoo was happy. Minghao was happy. So he was happy too. 

** \-----  **

Flash forward two years later and the three of them are at the same university together. They even decided to all get an apartment together, along with their best friend Mingyu, who'd they'd met quickly after starting their freshman year.

Mingyu was a tall and awkward but extremely handsome guy who happened to trip over Minghao's backpack on the first day of their Psychology class. 

Feeling bad for leaving his backpack in the open aisle, Minghao had asked the stuttering and blushing boy if he'd like to sit with them as a sort of compensation - and the rest was history. 

Junhui and Mingyu had tried dating very briefly during their freshman year but it hadn't really worked out, and they had decided on being just friends. 

So now, Wonwoo and Minghao are as strong as ever and Junhui is as single as ever - with not a single sign of a tattoo on his wrist. 

It's okay, though. Junhui is content being on his own most of the time. It doesn't help when he has to watch two of his best friends coddling and being sickly cute together on the daily though. 

The way they happen to be doing right now. 

"Ugh, they're disgusting." Mingyu voices from beside Junhui, rolling his eyes. Junhui glances up at Wonwoo and Minghao who are waiting in line for more muffins, giggling together and stealing quick kisses. They never did quite make it out of the honeymoon phase. 

"Oh, come on. They're happy." Junhui defends, although he can't help but agree the slightest bit. The two of them can be a bit much at times. 

"Well, I'm not. So let me sulk about how lonely I am." Mingyu says with a pout. 

Junhui smiles. "Well, you could be with me right now, but you decided I'm not good enough for you." 

Mingyu gasps. "You jerk!" He whisper-yells, hitting Junhui's arm. "It was a mutual decision!" 

Junhui giggles, sipping on his iced coffee and Mingyu relents with a smile and a playful eye roll. 

Mingyu and him may not have worked out, but he's an amazing friend and he's there for Junhui through thick and thin. He's also extremely attractive, so sue Junhui if he sort of has a soft spot for the younger. 

"For real, though. You'll be the same way when you find your person." Junhui tells him. 

Mingyu hesitates, something that he rarely does before speaking, then says, "Do we even know if they are each other's person?" 

The question catches Junhui off guard and he sends Mingyu a questioning look. 

Mingyu sighs. "I'm not trying to be rude. It's just, think about it. Could you be so dedicated to someone and let yourself fall that hard without even knowing if they were your soulmate?" He questions, glancing back at the pair who are ordering now, looking as happy and carefree as ever. 

"I think about it sometimes. I just don't think I could. Imagine the heartbreak if they didn't turn out to be soulmates." 

Junhui can't lie and say he hasn't thought the same things, and he knows Wonwoo has too. When him and Minghao first began to get serious, Wonwoo came to Junhui countless times to vent his worries. He wondered if he should even pursue Minghao without knowing if he was his soulmate. 

Junhui hadn't really known what to say but he encouraged Wonwoo to follow his heart. Besides, Junhui didn't really have much doubt in his mind that the two of them would turn out to be soulmates. They had a connection that was way too real to deny, and everybody around them just knew they were meant to be. 

"Yeah, I see what you mean. I think about it too." Junhui admits. "Maybe that's why me and you couldn't work out. Maybe it was just too much for me to risk falling in love with someone that I didn't know was really mine." 

Mingyu seems to think for a moment, and hums in agreement. "Yeah. It also probably had to due with me being way too annoying for you to tolerate." 

Junhui laughs and elbows him. "You dickhead. Can't you ever be serious?" He asks, shaking his head. "I hate you." 

"Nah, you love me." Mingyu smiles. 

Junhui smiles too. "Yeah, I do."

 

**\-----**

Junhui often finds himself third wheeling with Wonwoo and Minghao and he doesn't really mind. As much as he gripes about it sometimes, they aren't that bad to third wheel with, and they always try hard to make him feel included. 

Still, he prefers having Mingyu there too, so he has someone to cuddle with during movies.

Tonight is a usual night for them - staying in, ordering pizza, and watching a movie. Mingyu is out late studying at the library for his upcoming exam, so it's only the three of them.

"Jun, we are not watching Mean Girls again. I refuse." Wonwoo says, stuffing a piece of greasy pepperoni pizza into his mouth. 

"You're so mean." Junhui whines, with a pout. "Mean Girls is one of the most iconic movies of all time. How can you possibly hate on it?" 

Wonwoo sighs. "I'm not hating on it. It's that I've seen it like a hundred times already." 

"Minghao, what about you? You like Mean Girls, don't you?" Junhui asks, directing his attention to the opposite side of the couch, working to flutter his lashes and give his cutest possible expression. It's been known to get him his way in quite a few situations. 

Minghao only chuckles at their bickering. "Of course I do. I'm always down for Mean Girls." 

"Aha!" Junhui lets out, with a grin. "See, I told you it was great." 

Wonwoo shoots Minghao a glare. "Why do you always take his side in arguments? You are _my_ boyfriend." 

Minghao laughs. "Oh, come on baby. You know I love you." He says, to which Wonwoo's glare decreases but his pout does not. 

"You're lucky your cute." He responds. "Both of you." 

Junhui smiles in his victory when Wonwoo begins to turn Mean Girls on, and when he looks over at Minghao, the younger boy shoots him a wink. 

The movie starts then, and the three of them stay smushed together on one couch.

Once Wonwoo and Minghao are engrossed in the film, Junhui finds himself turning to watch the pair. He finds himself thinking about how much he's grown to love both of them. 

Both are so extremely different. 

Wonwoo is quiet and calm but also childish and dramatic when he wants to be. He's the yin to Junhui's yang, and he's been there beside Junhui through absolutely everything. He's seen the good, the bad, and the ugly. 

Minghao is newer to Junhui's life but no less important. He's shy and likes to observe, but he never fails to speak his mind. He's sweet and kind, but he can absolutely destroy somebody if they mess with the people he loves. He's grown to be someone Junhui can talk to about almost anything, considering the two have so much in common. 

Whether it's about missing China, being stressed over their new dance routine, or just feeling overwhelmed with college in general - Minghao is a great listener, and he never judges anything Junhui tells him. 

Junhui also has eyes. Both of his best friends really are gorgeous - each in their own unique ways. 

And in that moment, sitting on their cheap couch in their cozy little apartment, it's almost like Junhui is having an epiphany - overwhelmed by the love he feels for the boys sat beside him. He's feels perfectly at home when he's with them.

He manages to snap out of it eventually, and continues to watch Mean Girls for the millionth time, until he finds himself struggling to keep his eyelids open. He's almost drifting into sleep when the sound of the door opening wakes him. 

"Junhui? Are you still up?" Mingyu asks, in a hushed voice. 

Junhui glances over to see that Wonwoo and Minghao are already asleep, cuddled up together in an extremely cute way, and realizes they must have drifted off without him noticing. 

"Mmm, yeah, sort of." He answers with a yawn, causing Mingyu to laugh.

"Aw, my poor sleepy babe." Mingyu says, and if Junhui was more awake he'd realize just how fond it sounds. He's not tired enough to miss the way Mingyu just called him babe though, and it has the butterflies in his tummy doing a little dance.

Junhui pouts. "Carry me?" He requests, sweetly. 

Mingyu sighs, sitting his backpack down next to the door. "I swear, the things I do for you." He mutters, making his way over to the couch. 

Junhui finds himself smiling in satisfaction, shocked that his cheap trick actually worked, but he holds his arms out nonetheless - letting Mingyu hoist him up and into his arms. He's made Mingyu do this a few times before, and he can never get over just how strong he is, lifting Junhui's weight as if it doesn't effect him at all. 

He begins to carry Junhui to his own room, but Junhui stops him. 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asks, in a quiet voice, hoping he doesn't get rejected. Right now, he just doesn't want to be alone. He wants to be close to someone. 

Mingyu pauses, and Junhui feels him nod easily. "Of course, Junnie." 

Mingyu carries him to his bedroom, setting Junhui gently onto the bed. They both strip down into their t-shirts and boxers, and Mingyu shuts off the light. 

Whenever they cuddle, Junhui is always the little spoon, and tonight is no different. Mingyu plasters himself to the back of Junhui, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly. 

He lies there in Mingyu's arms and lets himself drift off to a peaceful sleep, wondering if it's normal for his heart to be beating so fast. 

**\-----**

After that night, him and Mingyu only seem to grow closer, and his relationship with Minghao progresses too. 

If he's not in class, it seems he's always with one of his three best friends, even when studying or doing homework. 

Mingyu buys him coffee every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday before their shared American History lecture, and him and Minghao spend at least a couple nights a week practicing together in the studio.

On one of those nights, after a particularly long and tiring day, Minghao asks, "So what is going on with you and Mingyu?" 

Junhui almost chokes on his water at the suggestiveness in his tone.

"What do you mean?" He responds, nonchalantly. 

"The two of you have been spending a lot of time together lately." Minghao states, matter-of-factly. 

Junhui blushes slightly. "Oh. Well, you know, we have a class together this semester."

Minghao hums. "I also saw on Instagram where he took you to the aquarium last weekend. You didn't mention that to me or Wonwoo." 

"Was I supposed to mention it?" Junhui asks, in confusion. "We were just hanging out, Hao. You make it sound like it was a date or something." 

Junhui laughs, expecting Minghao to laugh too, but he doesn't. He only looks at Junhui, and shrugs, "Maybe it was." 

"Hao, trust me, Mingyu doesn't see me that way. Like at all." Junhui tries to explain, and it must be true. They already tried dating once, and it didn't work out. Mingyu only sees him as a friend, and nothing more.

Minghao chuckles then, but it doesn't sound all that happy. "Junhui, you're really naive sometimes, you know that?" 

Junhui watches as Minghao gets up then, going to grab his gym bag from the corner of the room. He looks back at him. "Trust _me_. He does see you like that." 

Junhui doesn't know how to respond, can only watch in curiosity as Minghao shuts the main light off and goes to leave. 

"You coming?" He asks Junhui, looking back expectedly. Junhui does come, and the rest of the walk back to their apartment is mostly quiet. 

He can't get what Minghao said out of his mind for the rest of the night. 

**\-----**

"Junhui, I have your favorite!" Mingyu sing-songs as he makes his way back to him and Junhui's shared table. 

Junhui smiles at the cute and clumsy boy in front of him, taking the iced coffee from his hand. Mingyu insists on buying him coffee every time they come here, no matter how much Junhui protests. Eventually he learned to stop fighting it and just accept his free and delicious coffee.

Ever since his conversation with Minghao, Junhui can't see Mingyu the same. 

Before, all he saw was his kind and caring best friend who wanted to buy him coffee as a sweet gesture, but now he wonders if there might be more to it. 

He's taken to noticing all the little things Mingyu does for him. Giving Junhui his jacket on a particularly cold day, sending him pictures of his notes without him having to ask, offering to give him massages after a long day. 

He doesn't want to read into things too much but he can't help but wonder. Can't help but wish.

"Thank you, Gyu." Junhui says, taking a sip of it. "You're the best." 

Mingyu smiles. "I know." He responds. "By the way, Wonwoo and Minghao wanted to know if we were down to go out tonight. Just to get a break from everything, you know." 

Junhui hums. "Sounds fun. Where are we going?" 

"That club we went to for Seungkwan's twenty-first last year." Mingyu informs. 

"Oooh. Sounds lit." Junhui comments, and Mingyu scoffs. 

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" He asks with disbelief on his face. "I think you've been spending too much time with Minghao."

Junhui giggles. "Shut up, you still love me." 

Mingyu only sighs, and says, "Yeah, you're right." 

Junhui can't even begin to deny the way it makes his face instantly feel warmer. 

**\-----**

"This is lit!" 

That's the first thing Minghao says when the four of them enter the club that night. 

"Aha!" Mingyu cries out, turning to Junhui. "See, I knew he was the one who's been influencing you to use that ridiculous slang!" 

"Oh shut up, it's a cool word." Junhui whines, to which Minghao reaches to give him a high five. 

"Oh, it's not the first time." Wonwoo comments. "For a solid month, he dabbed so much that I thought I would have to strangle him." 

"Ugh, I remember that." Mingyu says, with a disgusted look. "Those were dark days." 

"They're just jealous of us, Junhui." Minghao replies, elbowing Junhui with a smile. 

"Go buy us drinks, me and Junhui are going to dance." Wonwoo says suddenly, grabbing Junhui's hand, leaving the others on their own before getting any sort of response. 

"Well, I guess we're buying drinks then." Mingyu says to Minghao, who only rolls his eyes, used to the antics of his boyfriend by now. 

Wonwoo's already got Junhui halfway to the dance floor by the time Junhui knows what's happening, but he doesn't mind. It's been a while since he's been out and he can feel the thumping of the bass filling him with some much needed energy. 

"Junhui, I've missed you." Wonwoo admits, pulling his best friend close, wrapping an arm around Junhui's waist. 

"I've missed you too, Wonwoo." Junhui says, with a smile. 

It's true. He can't deny that he's been craving more time with his childhood best friend lately. Both of them have pretty conflicting schedules this semester, allowing for less time together than usual. He's glad to know he's not the only one who's feeling the effects of it. 

"You and Hao spend so much time in the studio at nights now. I haven't gotten my usual Junhui cuddles." Wonwoo pouts, and for a moment he looks genuinely sad, which makes Junhui's heart hurt. 

"I'm sorry." Junhui apologizes, sincerely. "You're right, I should be making more time for us to hang out." 

"It's okay. It's not your fault that you're busy." Wonwoo says, and now he's starting to move sensually to the beat while keeping up the casual conversation. 

"We're together now. So dance with me." He demands, voice lower now, and Junhui doesn't hesitate to comply. 

He starts to move too, a bit cleaner and smoother than Wonwoo, but what Wonwoo doesn't have in skill - he makes up for with confidence. 

They've done this a few times before - dancing together when they've had a few too many during a night out. Junhui has forgotten just how good Wonwoo looks in moments like these. His sharp, alluring gaze - his thin waist and hips moving gracefully to the beat of the music thrumming around them. 

He's pretty. Beautiful, even. 

It's not often that Junhui lets his thoughts go there because he knows just how dangerous it can be. Him and Wonwoo had definitely let things go further than they should have a handful of times, although this was years ago, before they knew Minghao or Mingyu. 

They had never gone all the way together, but they had gotten close, and sometimes Junhui wonders what could've been. Wonders if they'd be together right now if Minghao hadn't came along. 

He is broken out of his thoughts when Wonwoo moves his body impossibly closer, wrapping his arms around Junhui's neck, barely any room between them now. 

Wonwoo leans in close to his ear. "You look really good tonight, Junnie. Really sexy." 

His voice is impossibly deep and sexy, and Junhui can't help the shudder that rolls through him. 

Wonwoo starts to gyrate his hips again then, their crotches coming into contact, and it's practically grinding at this point - okay, it _is_ grinding. 

"Wonwoo," Junhui lets out. It's meant to sound reprimanding because they  _really_ shouldn't be doing this, but it comes out as more of a groan instead. 

"Come on, relax. It's just dancing, right?" Wonwoo questions, and yeah it would be just dancing - but Junhui can feel himself growing hard underneath his tight pants and that's another thing all together. 

However, he can't find it within himself to stop this because it feels so _good_. It feels right. And it must be something in the air - the music, the heat of the bodies surrounding them, the way Junhui can feel Wonwoo's warm breath against his skin - but he finds himself grinding back. 

Wonwoo lets out a choked little moan, so small Junhui wouldn't be able to hear it if they weren't so close, and when they both look up and lock eyes - that's when Junhui knows he's really a goner. Wonwoo just looks so _good_ , so ethereal, and Junhui might just be in love.

He can't stop himself when he leans in and presses their lips together, and it's even better than he remembered - in fact, it's bordering on euphoric. 

Wonwoo's lips are thin but they're soft and plush against his own, and once he gets a taste, he can only dive in for more. He doesn't waste time in moving his lips and neither does Wonwoo, his grip around Junhui's neck tightening even more. 

The drag of their lips against one another is intense and hungry but slow and passionate at the same time and neither of them even briefly consider parting for some air. 

He can feel Wonwoo's spit, his saliva warm and slick against Junhui's own chapped lips, and it drives Junhui to explore more - licking a slow stripe against the seal of Wonwoo's lips - causing the boy to open up for him. 

Before he knows it, he's licking inside the crevices of Wonwoo's mouth, the roof of his tongue - tasting every inch of him he can reach - savoring it with every fiber of his being. He can feel how hard the both of them are, grinding against in each other in hasty desperation. 

He could keep going forever, could outline every inch of Wonwoo's skin with his tongue if he'd let him, but reality isn't allowing that tonight - as they are interrupted by a call of both of their names. 

They finally pull apart, both breathless and flushed red in the face. 

"Wonwoo! Junhui!" They hear again, and they both recognize that it's Mingyu. 

Before either of them have a chance to say anything or think, even - the two boys arrive, each of their hands full with a drink. 

"I hope you guys like cocktails, because that's what you're getting." Minghao says, handing one over to his boyfriend. 

Wonwoo accepts the drink, forcing a casual smile onto his face. 

Junhui thanks God, or Budha, or whoever that it's dark in the club - that they can't see the hardness in his pants, the sweat on his skin, the pink in his cheeks.

Him and Wonwoo make eye contact and the shared look is a silent agreement - they are going to keep their mouths shut about this. 

So Junhui takes his drink too, and he drowns it in one shot.

They've all had a couple shots when Minghao drags Wonwoo away, leaving Mingyu and Junhui alone together. However, Junhui is not really in the mood for any more dancing. He suggests that him and Mingyu move to a seating area near the back of the club, somewhere where they can just sit and chill for a while, and the taller boy agrees. 

When they go to sit, Junhui feels nervous for some unknown reason. He's never nervous around Mingyu, at least not in this way, and he's not sure why he is now. 

Maybe he's crazy, or maybe he's just really horny - but something in the atmosphere feels different tonight - an unseen, pulsing sort of energy that has him feeling anticipation deep in his gut. And when Mingyu looks him in the eye, the feeling only amplifies. 

"I've been meaning to talk to you." Mingyu says, then, looking at Junhui way too intensely for his liking.

"We talk to each other every day, goofball." Junhui replies with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood, but it doesn't seem like Mingyu's going to allow him to. 

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something, I guess I should say." Mingyu adds, looking even more serious, and nervous - which only makes Junhui feel more nervous, too. He can already feel his heart beating faster in his chest. 

"Okay. Then let's talk." Junhui says, smiling through his nerves. 

Mingyu gives him a short smile back, and then he hesitates for a moment. 

"We've spent a lot more time together lately." He states. 

Junhui hums, nodding in agreement. 

"And with that, I've gotten to know you more, and I've gotten to learn more about what an amazing person you really are." Mingyu continues, looking shy and embarrassed - which undoubtedly, is pretty damn cute. 

"I'm just going to cut to the chase." He takes a breath. "Junhui, I like you, as more than a friend. I think I love you, actually." 

If Junhui's heart was beating hard before, it now it feels like it's one step from bursting entirely. Minghao _was_ right.

Looking at Mingyu's cute and handsome face, Junhui wants nothing more than to jump in his arms and have him carry him off into the sunset. But there's a nagging in the back of his mind that tells him it's not right, especially considering what just happened with Wonwoo only minutes before. 

The purple fluorescent lights echo off Mingyu's tan skin, making him look glowy and downright gorgeous. Junhui finds himself, for the second time that night, moving without thinking. 

His lips meet Mingyu's and this kiss is definitely much softer, much more innocent, less lustful - but amazing nonetheless. It only lasts about ten seconds before Junhui forces himself to pull away. This can't lead anywhere further, and he knows it. 

Mingyu looks shocked and a little breathless when he asks, "I'll take it you like me back, then?" 

Junhui giggles slightly. "I think I do." He admits, but sighs. He can't do this. He can't have anything with Mingyu until he's absolutely sure. That would be leading Mingyu on and that's the last thing he ever wants to do. 

"Mingyu, before anything happens - would you mind giving me a day to think this over? It's just, a lot, you know." He requests, hoping Mingyu will understand. 

But Mingyu is Mingyu, the most loveable and soft person he knows, so of course he's understanding. He eases Junhui's worries as he gives a kind smile and a nod. "Of course, love. Take your time. As much time as you need." 

Junhui's not sure what good deed he's done in his past life to deserve such love and affection from soneone as amazing as Kim Mingyu but in that moment, he takes a mental moment to count his blessings.

"For now, let's just go enjoy the night, okay? All of us." Junhui suggests. 

Mingyu nods then, a grin taking over his features. "Yeah. All of us." 

Junhui's overwhelmed and confused in all the worst ways and he doesn't know how what's happened is going to effect his relationships with two of the most important people in his life. He's not too sure of anything right now.

All he wants to do right now is drink and forget everything for a little while. So that's what he does. 

**\-----**

The morning after Junhui kissed both Mingyu and Wonwoo then proceeded to get blackout drunk is when he gets a soulmate tattoo that consists of neither of their names. 

When he wakes up with an overwhelming sense of nausea and has to run to the bathroom to puke his guts up - he's not thinking about checking his wrist at all. He's kind of grown out of the habit of religiously checking it every morning by now, anyway. 

He's heaving the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl when Mingyu comes in to check on him. 

"It's okay. You're okay." He hears him murmuring as he rubs a soothing hand down Junhui's back. 

When Junhui finally regains his breath, he flushes the toilet and grimaces at the slimy feeling in his mouth. 

"Are you alright, babe?" Mingyu asks with a concerned look. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. But I need to brush my teeth." Junhui manages to reply. "Can you grab my toothbrush?" 

No response. 

He looks up. "Mingyu?" He questions, but Mingyu doesn't respond yet again. In fact, he looks like he's seen a ghost, frozen in place and wearing an unreadable expression.

Mingyu reaches down and grabs Junhui's wrist, and that's when Junhui finally looks down - finally sees what is rendering Mingyu so speechless. 

There, on his wrist, in crisp black ink is a name. _Xu Minghao._  

Junhui blinks - once, twice, three times, truly wondering if he's seeing things. Wondering if this can possibly be blamed on his raging hangover, if the pounding in his head is somehow blurring his vision or simply making him lose his mind all together. 

But the look on Mingyu's face tells him everything that he needs to know. It's real. 

"I-I don't-" Junhui murmurs. "Mingyu, there's no way. This has to be a mistake, somehow." 

"It's not a mistake, Junhui." Mingyu says sharply, and Junhui visibly flinches back because he's never heard Mingyu sound like that before. So cold, distant, angry - not a sliver of empathy or his usual gentleness to be detected.

"B-but Wonwoo and Minghao? How could it be?" Junhui asks, and he's never had a panic attack before, but he's pretty sure he's on the verge of one right now. 

"You'll have to tell them." Mingyu says, looking up, and he sounds at least the slightest bit more human then - a hint of sadness underlying his curt words. 

He meets Junhui's eyes. "The universe doesn't make mistakes." 

The next few hours are something that's impossible to describe. So traumatic, so heartbreaking, so awful that it blends together in Junhui's mind in fragments - almost like trying to recall a dream hours after you've already woken.

The first thing he can recall is Wonwoo crying, _sobbing_. Himself crying too because it hurts so bad to witness.

Minghao staring at him. Just staring blankly and not saying a word. 

Mingyu crying, even. 

Wonwoo yelling at him with so much venom that Junhui feels like he could physically be knocked down by it. 

Minghao trying to calm him down but to no avail. 

Wonwoo storming out of the apartment and Minghao chasing after him. 

Mingyu doing nothing to comfort Junhui as he sat on the couch, crying harder than he ever remembers crying in his life. 

Everything falling apart, breaking into irreparable pieces right before his very eyes. 

**\-----**

It's a week before Junhui finally speaks to Minghao. 

Minghao finally shows up to practice after missing the last three classes and getting a strict warning from their instructor. 

Throughout the whole class, Minghao ignores him and makes no effort to show Junhui he even notices his presense at all. 

It's only when class is over, the two of them the last ones left behind, that Minghao finally speaks. 

Junhui is working to pack up his belongings as quick as possible, ready to dart out of the studio and run when, 

"Aren't you staying back to practice some more?" 

Junhui visibly jumps at the sound of Minghao's voice. 

"W-what?" Junhui questions, eyes wide, wondering if he's dreaming that Minghao just acknowledged him. 

"I asked if you're going to stay to practice. We always practice late." Minghao says, again, way too casually.

That's when Junhui feels a sudden burst of anger, hot fury boiling and bubbling beneath his skin, ready to explode. 

"Are you kidding me?" He asks, before his mouth knows what it's doing. 

Minghao looks a little shocked by his tone, but says nothing. Not that Junhui really gives him a chance to.

"Both you and Wonwoo have ignored me for an entire week. My calls, my texts, my notes - everything! Do you know how hard that has been? Feeling like I've lost two of the most important people in my life? And now you want to act like everything's okay all of a sudden?" Junhui questions, his voice raising with every word. 

"Well fuck you Xu Minghao!" He screams, tears starting to come then. "You know something? It's not my fault that your name is on my wrist, okay? I didn't ask for this any more than you did!" 

The tears come full force then, an avalanche of emotion coursing through him like a tidal wave, and he slides to sit down against the mirror - burying his face in his hands. All the emotions from the past week are flooding out all at once, and he's not sure if he'll ever stop crying - not sure if he'll ever feel okay again.

He feels Minghao sit next to him and a gentle arm wrap around his shoulders. 

"Hey, it's okay Junhui." Minghao says, softly, and Junhui only sobs harder, because it _isn't_ okay. It isn't okay at all.  

"Shh, it's gonna be okay." Minghao murmurs. "I'm so sorry, Junnie." 

Junhui finally regains himself, and when his sobs begin to turn to sniffles, Minghao reaches over when the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe his tears away. 

"Are you okay?" He asks. 

Junhui laughs, bitterly. "Do I look okay to you?" 

"Fair enough." Minghao says, with a sad smile, and he pauses for a moment. "I'm sorry, Junhui. And Wonwoo's sorry too. He really is." 

"It doesn't seem like it." Junhui responds, looking down. He misses his best friend desperately, and there are still so many unanswered questions surrounding what happened between them that night at the club. Were they supposed to ignore that and pretend like it meant nothing? Did it even mean anything to Wonwoo? 

"He was hurt, confused, and angry. He didn't know what to do. Neither did I. The last week we've just been trying to figure things out." Minghao explains. 

"But why? Why did you both have to ignore me like that?" Junhui asks, desperately, pleading for an answer. "I mean, I get it coming from you. But Wonwoo?" 

"What do you mean by that?" Minghao asks, sounding slightly offended.

Junhui sighs. "I mean, I'm the one with your name on my wrist - and you don't even have mine in return. I just ruined things for you and Wonwoo, so I get why you might hate me." 

Minghao only sighs and gives the same sad smile again. "Junhui, I could never ever hate you. And besides, you're wrong." 

"What do you mean?" Junhui questions.

Minghao rolls up his wrist, and holds it out. There on his wrist is a name. _His_ name. _Wen Junhui._

"Y-you - I didn't-" 

"Yeah, I know." Minghao interrupts, gently. "I didn't either, at first. It showed up the day after yours did." 

Junhui takes a deep breath, trying to sort out his thoughts, his emotions. This is all too overwhelming. It's too much and Junhui isn't sure if he can handle any more. 

"I'm sorry." Is all he knows to say. He is sorry. He's sorry this all has happened, he's sorry he's ruined everything, sorry all of their friendships and relationships are falling apart before their very eyes all because of a single tattoo.

"Hey," Minghao says, reaching to grab Junhui's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. "This isn't your fault. It isn't anybody's fault. It just is." 

"What does this mean? For all of us?" Junhui asks, a desperate sort of plea within his tone, hoping with his whole heart that Minghao has some sort of answer, some sort of solution that he doesn't have - hoping that somehow they can fix all of this. 

Minghao shakes his head. "I don't really know. All I know is I'm still in love with Wonwoo. But we can't be together anymore." 

"Wait, what? Because of - because of me?" Junhui asks, with alarm. "Minghao, you can still be together. Please don't let me ruin that." 

And just as Junhui thought things couldn't get any more fucked up, Minghao shakes his head and says, "It's not just that. Mingyu and Wonwoo are soulmates too." 

**\-----**

"You've been avoiding me. And I know why." 

Mingyu looks up from his computer, somewhat resembling a deer caught in headlights. 

"What do you mean?" He questions, trying to sound casual, but Mingyu's never been a very good actor so his tone gives away every bit of his nervousness. 

Junhui enters their shared room then, closing the door behind him. 

"Minghao told me. I know that Wonwoo is your soulmate."

Mingyu looks down at his lap, as if he can't stand to meet Junhui's eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispers, his voice sounding broken in all the worst ways. 

"Mingyu, hey." Junhui says, coming to sit on the bed with him. He reaches out, a hesitant hand on Mingyu's shoulder, not really sure of what the boundaries are anymore.

"You don't have to be sorry." 

Mingyu shakes his head. "I know I don't, it's just-" He lets out a shuddery sigh that nearly breaks Junhui's heart. 

"Junhui, I meant what I said to you in the club." He says, looking up. "I love you. I might possibly be in love with you." 

Junhui wishes he didn't reciprocate it. He wishes he could look Mingyu in the face and honestly say that he didn't feel the same. He wishes his heart didn't automatically beat faster in his chest every time he so much as looked at the boy. 

But the truth is, he's pretty sure he loves Mingyu just as much. And that certainly complicates things when there's no more room for things to get any more complicated. 

"I love you too." Junhui whispers, feeling his eyes tear up. "But we can't, Mingyu. We can't be together, and you know why." 

It feels like he's been hit with a ton of bricks when Mingyu starts crying too. He wishes he never had to hurt him, never had to break his precious heart. He wishes he could just lean in and kiss him again, and kiss him and kiss him and kiss him. He wants to kiss him everyday forever and ever. 

But fate wasn't being that kind to them. In fact, fate was being kind of cruel right now. 

Mingyu isn't his soulmate and as much as it hurts him to accept that, he has to. He doesn't have any other choice. 

"Please, Junhui. Please." Mingyu whispers, looking at him with so much longing, so much desperation - the same desperation that Junhui feels inside. 

"I'm sorry, Mingyu." Junhui says, crying right along with him. He leans in and despite his better judgement - he presses a simple kiss onto Mingyu's lips. 

"Just know that I will always love you, no matter what happens, okay? Never forget that." He says, and he hopes Mingyu can feel just how much he means it. 

Mingyu nods through his sniffles. "Me too. Always." 

To put it simply, Junhui doesn't get a single ounce of sleep that night.

**\-----**

They do their best after that, the best they possibly can, to go back to normal. Or create a new normal that's not really all that normal. 

They're trying, and that's all they really can do right now. 

When Junhui and Wonwoo finally talk for the first time, they engulf each other in the world's biggest hug, both crying and whispering out frantic apologies to one another. 

Junhui adores Wonwoo way too much to ever stay mad at him for long.

For now, the four of them have agreed that they should all stay single while they try to figure whatever this is out. That has created a new sort of tension between the four of them that Junhui never thought would be there, and he hates it - loathes it with his entire being. He wants so badly for things to go back to the way they were, but they can't, and everything hurts.

But he knows this is the best they can do for the time being. 

One night, during him and Wonwoo's first real hangout since everything went down, they finally have a real discussion. 

They're both sprawled out on Wonwoo's bed together after a movie has ended, and Wonwoo whispers a quiet, "Junhui?" 

"Hmm?" Junhui hums. 

Wonwoo sits up then, and Junhui follows. 

"I'm sorry, Junhui. About Mingyu." Wonwoo says, looking down at his lap shamefully. 

"I'm sorry about Minghao." Junhui responds, and Wonwoo looks up at him, eyes watery and full of despair. 

He nods and reaches in for a hug, to which Junhui reciprocates with full force - wrapping his arms tightly around his best friend, wishing he never had to let go - wishing everything could always feel as simple as it does when he's in Wonwoo's arms. 

Wonwoo pulls away, wiping his tears. "You really love him, don't you?" He asks. 

Junhui sighs, and then nods. "Yeah, I do." He admits. And he does. He loves Mingyu. 

They both make a silent agreement not to discuss the kiss they shared, at least not right now, and they don't. 

Weeks go on and him and Mingyu start to repair their relationship, but it's not the same as before. It _can't_ be the same as before, and their soulmate tattoos on their wrists remind them of that over and over again each day. 

Him and Minghao are practicing together again like normal, but there's a hesitance in their touches that never existed before. 

Wonwoo and him are laughing together again, cracking jokes and sharing hugs, but there's a certain sadness in Wonwoo's eyes that Junhui cannot ignore. 

Everybody's careful, calculated, teetering around the fine lines they've created - the ones that are meant to save them all from impending destruction. 

Deep in his heart, Junhui knows they can't go on like this forever.

**\-----**

The first time they all hangout as a group is as awkward as can be expected given their current situation. 

However, they all decided that it's needed. If they want to keep any sense of normalcy within their friendship, they have to learn how to all hangout together again. 

They decide to have one of their traditional movie nights and order pizza. When Junhui asks to watch Mean Girls, they all agree right away - all too nervous and tense for their usual banter and teasing. 

They're all trying, they're really trying. Junhui is cracking his usual lame jokes, and Mingyu is laughing at them. Minghao is making his usual sarcastic remarks and Wonwoo is rolling his eyes at everybody's antics. 

But there's still something different about it now, and they can all sense it - even if they don't say it aloud. 

Junhui can't miss the way Wonwoo is shooting Minghao longing glances when he thinks nobody is looking - the utter sadness still lingering behind his pretty eyes. 

Mingyu doesn't miss the way Junhui looks at Minghao differently, a new sort of affection evident in the way he stares - a fondness that can't be denied. 

Minghao, despite not knowing about the kiss they shared, notices something different in the way Wonwoo and Junhui interact - the way they blush and fumble whenever their hands brush or their legs touch. 

Everything is different, but they're trying really hard to pretend like it's not. They should get an A+ for effort, at least. 

Eventually they all do start to relax though, and pretty soon they're all quoting Mean Girls together and laughing, the box of pizza draped over all of their laps for them to share.

It's not the same, but it's something. 

It's a start. 

**\-----**

However, the next day, the rug is pulled out from under them all over again. 

They end up all falling asleep on their two couches after a few movies, empty pizza box somewhere forgotten on the floor. 

It's a Saturday, so nobody has any alarms set, and when Wonwoo wakes up on his own accord he actually feels quite good. The night before went pretty okay, and he's starting to feel the slightest bit optimistic. 

His emotions change very quickly when he glances down and gets a glimpse of his wrist. He actually shrieks out loud. 

Underneath the name Kim Mingyu, the name that shook the foundation of his very being, is now a new name. _Another_ name. The name _Wen Junhui_. 

Junhui stirs next to him, waking up due to Wonwoo's scream and Mingyu and Wonwoo on the opposite couch start to wake as well. 

"What the actual fuck?" Minghao questions grumpily, squinting his eyes open. 

"I- I- My tattoo- I-" 

"Wonwoo, calm down." Junhui interrupts, sitting up and already alert. "What is it?" 

All Wonwoo can do is hold his wrist out for Junhui to see, and Junhui's mouth drops open in complete shock. Now he can't speak properly either. 

"He got another tattoo." Is all Junhui is able to mutter out. "My name." 

All of a sudden there's a dramatic gasp from the other couch, causing the two entranced boys to look up. 

"Guys..." Minghao says, slowly, carefully. "Something weird is happening." 

"What do you mean?" Wonwoo asks, a bit scared to actually know the answer. 

"Junhui, check your wrist." Minghao demands then, and Junhui does. 

Now he really feels like he's living in a dream. Because he doesn't have only one new name, he has two. _Two_. 

Underneath Minghao's name are the names _Jeon Wonwoo_ and _Kim Mingyu_. Three names in total now lay on his wrist, and he's not sure how he is still concious right now. 

"All three." He whispers, looking up at the shell-shocked boys in front of him. "I have all three of your names." 

Mingyu''s mouth drops open almost comically, and Junhui imagines they would laugh about if the situation wasn't so incredibly intense. Meanwhile, Minghao looks more visibly shaken than Junhui has ever seen him look before, his face alarmingly drained of color.

What the actual fuck is going on? 

**\-----**

Once they've all taken a moment to calm down, Minghao speaks up. 

"I think I know what's happening." He says, calmly, and he suddenly has three sets of eyes on him - all intently watching and listening. 

"You guys remember my friend Joshua?' He asks, and all three of them nod in sync. 

"Well, he has two soulmates." Minghao continues. "All three of them have each other's names on their wrists." 

"Wait, so you're saying-" Mingyu begins but is cut off. 

"I think all three of you are soulmates." Minghao says, straight to the point as always.

"The three of us? But what about you?" Wonwoo questions, visibly upset at the thought of Minghao not being included. 

Minghao looks down. Junhui's not used to seeing Minghao look sad - or angry, or confused, or anything really. He's the worst out of all of them at showing his emotions. But in that moment, he looks almost devastated. Junhui wants nothing more than to go over, wrap him in his arms, do all he can so that Minghao never has to be sad again. 

"Well...I don't have you or Mingyu's name and you guys don't have mine." He explains, with a shrug, trying to look casual - trying to hide his pain, as he always does. 

"But I have your name." Junhui speaks up, then. "And that has to mean something." 

"Yeah." Mingyu butts in. "And we all got our tattoos at different times. So maybe we just haven't gotten yours yet." 

Minghao doesn't look very hopeful, but he nods. "Yeah, maybe." 

"So what do we do from here?" Junhui asks.

"Don't get me wrong - I love you all so so much." Wonwoo responds, looking from Mingyu to Junhui. "But I won't do this without Minghao. I can't." 

It's understandable and Junhui feels the exact same way. He has three names on his wrist, not two. Minghao is his soulmate. And he'll be damned if he lets him get left behind. 

"He's right. We do this all of us, or nothing at all." Junhui says, with a tone of finality. "Does everybody agree?" 

Everybody nods with no hesitation.

"So what do we do now?" Mingyu asks, unsurely. 

Wonwoo looks around at all three of them.

"We wait."

**\-----**

Waiting feels like torture for Junhui. 

It's torture knowing you have three incredibly gorgeous soulmates right there at your fingertips but not being able to be with them - not being able to touch them, or call them your own. It's torture not knowing if Minghao is going to turn out to be Wonwoo and Mingyu's soulmate too. 

Ever since Minghao brought up the idea of all four of them being soulmates, being connected - it's all Junhui can think about. He can't even escape it in his sleep, as he's been having dreams about what it would be like to wake up and find out everybody finally received their missing tattoos. 

He never knew how much he wanted this, how much he needs it. But he needs them. All of them. Just like he needs oxygen in his lungs. It may sound crazy, cheesy, or ridiculous - but it's true. These days, Junhui is craving them more than ever. 

But after two weeks, there's no new soulmate tattoos to be found, and his hope is draining day by day. Maybe it really is too good to be true. 

He still holds out hope though, and he can see that the others do too. It's evident in their smiles, their laughs, the newfound brightness behind their eyes. 

They're happier. Well, everyone except Minghao, that is. 

Junhui can see that Minghao is scared. He's scared he's not going to get their names. Scared he won't get to be a part of this, of them. 

He breaks down one night in the studio after practice, let's Junhui see his most vulnerable side, whispers out a fragile, "I'm scared," as he breaks down into sobs. 

All Junhui can do is hold him close and tight and tell him everything is going to be okay, when he himself doesn't even know that for sure. He sure as hell wants it to be though. He wants everything to feel okay again. 

When Minghao is done, Junhui wipes his tears for him and it feels oddly nostalgic. Maybe they've all been doing too much crying lately. 

"Listen to me." He says, making sure Minghao is looking him right in his eyes. "At the end of the day, you are my soulmate and I am yours. And even if I have two other names on my arm, that will always be true. I won't ever stop loving you, got it?" 

Minghao nods, letting a small smile make it's way onto his face. "Yeah. I got it." 

And despite everything they promised each other about doing this with all of them or none at all - Junhui kisses him soft and slow. 

And it may be the last kiss with Minghao he ever gets, so he chooses not to regret it. 

**\-----**

The day their life changes forever seems like any other day. A Thursday full of classes or work for all four of them. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo are lounging on the couch watching TV after a long day of classes when their group chat begins to blow up. They exchange confused looks before looking down to read the influx of texts, which are coming from Minghao. 

_' GUYS' _

'ARE YOU HOME'

'WE NEED TO TALK. NOW.' 

Bewildered, Wonwoo sends a text letting him know that him and Mingyu are home, and Junhui will be off work at five. 

Junhui arrives back before Minghao does, opening the door and looking at Wonwoo and Mingyu in confusion. 

"What's going on with Minghao? Is he okay?" He questions, sitting his backpack down.

"We don't know." Mingyu responds, looking concerned as well.

At this point, they're all wondering if something bad has happened, if Minghao is hurt or in trouble. Nobody else has time to say another word before the door swings open loudly, startling all three of them. 

"Minghao, what the-"

Junhui nearly squawks when he is cut off by a kiss to the lips, and when Minghao pulls away, he has tears shining in his pretty round eyes. 

"I got them. Your names. Both of them." He says, as his tears escape. 

Immediately both Wonwoo and Mingyu look down at their arms, and their reaction makes Junhui want to scream with joy. It makes him want to cry and shout and do everything all at once because this is _it_. 

Both boys nod and that's all it takes for everybody to start crying all at once. Junhui shrieks in joy when Minghao picks him up and twirls him around and he probably sounds like a maniac but the giggles escaping his mouth cannot be stopped. 

Within seconds the other two boys are surrounding them too. _His_ boys. 

He's crying hysterically but when he finally gets the chance to look at Mingyu and Wonwoo, he realizes that they are too. 

Minghao lets go of him and embraces Wonwoo and Wonwoo seems to cry even harder if that's even possible, clinging onto Minghao as if he's lifeline, as if never wants to let go. 

Junhui embraces Mingyu then, Mingyu's strong arms wrapping around him impossibly tight, and he can't help but think he's never felt safer or more at home in his entire life. 

The moment is so perfect Junhui couldn't possibly put it into words and if this happens to be some cruel dream he's having he hopes he never wakes up. 

"I can't believe it, I'm so happy." Wonwoo says through his tears and he's so beautiful, even while crying, that Junhui has the strongest urge to kiss him until he can't see straight. It takes him a moment for him to realize that he can, because Wonwoo is _his_ now. His to have and to hold and to cherish forever and ever. 

So he does. 

When he pulls away, he watches in awe as Mingyu pulls Minghao in for a sweet kiss, caressing his jaw like he's something precious - inhaling his lips like he can't get enough of them. When they pull away, Minghao smiles so bright and looks so uncharacteristically vulnerable and soft that Junhui feels overwhelmed with the urge to cry all over again. 

"Was that your guys' first kiss?" Wonwoo asks, then, and Junhui is wondering the same. 

"Um, about that..." Mingyu trails off, running his hand through his hair. 

"We kissed the night we went to the club." Minghao admits with a sheepish look on his face. 

"WHAT?" Wonwoo and Junhui yell in unison, and Minghao tries to stifle a giggle. 

"Damn, did everybody kiss that night?" Junhui wonders aloud. 

"What do you mean?" Minghao questions in confusion. 

"I kissed Wonwoo that night." Junhui explains. "And Mingyu." 

"WHAT?" Wonwoo and Mingyu both yell then, not knowing Junhui had kissed the opposite person. 

"Oops?" Junhui lets out, trying his best to look innocent. 

Everybody starts giggling then, the laughter infectious and contagious, traveling amongst them one by one. Nobody has it in their hearts to be jealous or petty about what's happened in the past, about who has kissed or messed around with who. The past doesn't matter anymore. They have each other now. No more pain, confusion, or crying. 

Junhui knows life is a hardship, a complete battle on some days - a collection of moments that are beautiful, horrible, mediocre, and downright confusing. But with the four of them standing by his side, that doesn't scare him at all. 

He knows everything will be okay now. Everything is finally okay again. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is over 9,000 words and i wrote this in about 24 hrs how??? 
> 
> on a side note, this is my favorite thing i've written so far and i got so emotionally attached to these characters, so i really hope you enjoy it too. thank you for reading!


End file.
